Electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more electric machines powered by a battery pack. The electric machines can drive the electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles (FCVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs).
A battery pack of an electrified vehicle can include one or more battery arrays each including a plurality of battery cell assemblies. The battery arrays can include a thermal exchange plate used to maintain a temperature of the battery cell assemblies within a desired range. The thermal exchange plate can take on thermal energy from the battery cell assemblies. A fluid, such as a liquid coolant or air, can then carry the thermal energy from the thermal exchange plate.